


cliche valentines day fic

by azr



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azr/pseuds/azr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie makes Yukiko chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cliche valentines day fic

**Author's Note:**

> This first paragraph was rotting away for several months. My depression has turned all motivation for writing to shit. Today I forced myself to finish it and I did, within 30 minutes, and it shows, badly.
> 
> I REALLY would love criticism of their characterization or where aspects of the writing itself can be improved. This is just a hobby but maybe if I knew how I could improve I could have more motivation to write other things better...
> 
> Also I'll probably re-write this some day too. I hope at least the concept of the story is cute and makes some people happy.

If she spent any longer pacing surely there would be a ravine several feet deep in front of the shoe lockers. Chie checked the the hall wall clock for the fifth time that morning. It was just 10 minutes into lunch and most students had made their ways to whatever spots they ate at; Yukiko had stayed behind to speak with their science teacher about a difficult problem neither of the girls understood, telling Chie to wait for her. 

She shifter her backpack so the weight was on her other shoulder. Why couldn't she get her heart to stop fluttering so fast? Yukiko wasn't even in the damn room! Surely Chie had reason to be nervous though. All through out the day, Yukiko had received all forms of chocolate, not just store-bought but actual handmade chocolate handed right to her from several other girls. Others had left packages on her desk at homeroom, or in her school locker. There were even ones with notes that implied they were from boys. Boys giving a girl home-made chocolate on Valentine's Day? Things were really changing… Or maybe just some guys were desperate to be the one to win the unattainable Amagi beauty's heart.

Thinking about it just made Chie feel nauseous. 

"Do you want to eat on the roof today? It looks a tad overcast but not very crowded."

With a barely caught yelp, Chie whirled around to find the object of her confusing frustration. Yukiko looked as lovely as ever, though something in her expression implied exhaustion. She had been bothered by the attention she got today and the chocolate weighing down her bag. Yosuke and Souji had been pretty excited about eating it all, but Yukiko wasn't sure if it was 'proper Valentine's etiquette' to share what someone went to so much trouble to bake for her. Chie had rolled hers, feeling a bit guilty as she imagined tossing the chocolate out.

"The roof sounds great! If it starts raining we can just sit in the hallway to eat." _Plus the fewer people to see me make a fool out of myself, the better…_

When they had gotten comfortable on their usual spot, instant noodles sat aside as the water softened them, Chie tried to steel herself. Yukiko was talking about some TV show she had watched the prior night, a reality game show, going into laughing fits as she tried to share the humorous situations. She didn't notice Chie's hands fisting into her skirt, letting go, quiet deep breaths, in out in out just take it out and hand it to her its not a big deal--

With a too-hard thud her backpack was swung in front of her and she hurriedly dug through books and papers. She could hear Yukiko asking if everything was all right, leaning over to check, but tried to stay focused, tried not to back out with a "oh just couldn't remember if yosuke gave back my judo manga haha-"

"I-I know you've already gotten so much from people today!" A messily wrapped package was thrust in front of Yukiko, small tears in the rabbit-printed paper. Chie wasn't looking, refused to see her expression, oh god her face must be _so red what am i doing she's probably not even_ \--

" _And_ I'm not the best cook and I wasn't sure if I should add the milk after heating the chocolate or if it was olive oil that brought out the taste or paprika so I just added both and.."

She hadn't noticed Yukiko taking the package in the middle of her rambling. The paper crinkled as she untied the ribbon (more like a knot), revealing a zip-lock bag full of broken pieces of extra-dark-brown chocolate. They were supposed to be rabbit shaped. They just looked like dried mud pebbles now. Chie was horrified.

Yukiko was smiling from ear to ear. "You went through so much trouble for me… You didn't even ask anyone like Souji for help?"

Chie shook her head. "I didn't want anyone to know…"

A quiet giggle in response. "I would have gone to him as soon as the thought to cook something came, honestly… But you did it all yourself even when it must have been hard."

Chie watched as Yukiko took a piece of chocolate that was still mostly in shape and shoved the whole thing in her mouth. Neither seemed to move for a few seconds, Chie holding her breath.

Yukiko started hacking.

"Ughhh I KNEW it! I knew it wouldn't taste good at all!" She scrubbed her hands in her hair furiously, then reached for the bag, "Give me that what if you _die_ oh my god."

But Yukiko swallowed. And laughed, looking more than a little pained. "No, no, it's… Hahaha, it's really disgusting!" She was doubling over with laughter and Chie felt her heart dying in her chest from embarrassment. "B-but… haha… its the most delicious chocolate I've ever eaten! Honestly! Because… _you_ made it for me."

Ah, now the blushing was back to full power, and not from embarrassment. Yukiko reached over, grasping Chie's hand in hers. "W-well… just don't return the favor anytime soon okay? I don't know why either of us bother with cooking…"

Yukiko hummed, leaning forward and planting her mouth right onto a startled Chie's ( _isn't this a little fast i never even actually said i love you_ ) but when she moved her lips so softly against hers, Chie couldn't help but follow the motions. For a minute it was just the smooth glide of soft skin on skin and the burning-tingling sensation of physical touch and carefully sliding closer and closer to one another. When something wet and warm slid against the edge of her upper lid Chie awkwardly opened her mouth to let Yukiko in, trying to figure out what to do with her tongue because _gosh_ this was a lot different than reading some romance comics.

Immediately a taste that was beyond bitter, beyond rotten, met her tongue and she pushed away from Yukiko to desperately spit it out. A cacophony of wheezing laughter accompanied her choking coughs. Yukiko was laying with her head in the space Chie had been, unable to keep herself upright with the force of her cackles.

Chie had never loved anyone more.


End file.
